Helden der Toten
by Rogue 2k8
Summary: Heroes of the dead... the untoten have again risen and threaten the world, only the combined forces of mortals and demigods will prevail... as even the gods themselves are vulnerable to this new curse...
1. I know i won't die alone

A year after the defeat of Kronos during the battle of Manhattan...

I walked out of the Poseidon cabin at 7 or 8 o'clockish to go meet my friends over at the dining pavilion for breakfast, we actually, My cabin went over, as my father has claimed a few other children there were now 5 Poseidon campers and we had to go sit at our table.

The Whole Camp had increased in numbers in just the first year of a new yet good age!

Let's see here... here's a list

Athena Campers: 20

Poseidon: 5

Zeus: 6

Hades: 4

Hermes: 30

Apollo: 25

Artimis (hunters): 30

Hectate: 10

Dionysus: 10

Ares: 20

Iris: 10

Nemesis: 10

Demeter: 15

Aphrodite: 20

Other: (too lazy to name them all) : 50ish

So in total about 235 campers... that's quite a bit...

Anyways... My siblings were; Thomas Little, John Greyham, Alexandra Rodearas, and Jessica Martino.

On my way to the dining pavilion I passed next to my friend Nico and my girlfriend Annabeth.

Nico leaned in and whispered "Hey, Rogue 2k8 'aint gonna make this a yaoi type thing is he?"

"He'd better not" I responded.

**(Don't worry I won't)**

I went to eat breakfast and the day then progressed like any other day... I kina wished something would happen so we would get some action this year... and was I asking for it...

This started going weird around dinner when we were all in the pavilion and I was again careful to step over the crack in the floor like always yet today it seemed like I got a cold chill up my spine as I crossed it... I passed it off as nothing however...

Anyways during our campfire sing along, lead by Apollo cabin, a cloud appeared just above the dining pavilion and a bolt of electricity shot out and hit the ground and then it quickly disappeared.

Later that night I would think about the cloud and wonder what the hell it meant.

Nothing was any different for another week or so... but exactly 8 days after the cloud something happened to the camp...

I was trying to sleep when I heard a high pitched scream from across the cabin ring, I shot out of bed and grabbed my sword, Riptide, and my armour and ran outside.

It seemed like the whole camp was woken up by this as all the cabins except the Morpheus (god of dreams) cabin was up, MAN! Those guys know how to take a nap!

I found Annabeth and Nico wandering around the cabin grounds trying to locate the origin of the sound, they both were in half Greek battle armour, a chest plate but no leg armour but they did have black camo pants on.

"Hey... did you hear that?" I asked

Annabeth just stared at me and said matter-of-factly "No Percy, the whole camp just got up so we could pull a huge prank on you... April fools!"

"So you heard it? Have you a clue where it was from?"

"No, let's go to the Pavilion I want search for clues there."

We found a clue alright.

"Holy shit!" I swore

"Holy shit!" Annabeth swore

"Ah... son of a bitch!" Nico muttered

The crack in the floor was wide open and I looked down and could only see black darkness.

Chiron trotted into the pavilion, oh yeah he's a centaur! And said "Percy, we are doing a cabin sweep go check your own cabins then go check others.

"Ok"

I headed back to my cabin and everything was perfect! Just everyone was nerve racked.

Me and Annabeth checked the Hermes cabin and Iris cabins but nothing turned up, so we headed over to the Morpheus cabin where a few Ares kids were already inspecting.

"Clarisse, find anything?" asked Annabeth

"No, I just sent my 3rd commander in and he's checking"

The Ares kid came out and reported "C-Clarisse, there's no one there!"

"WHAT!"

Chiron came into the middle of the cabin ring and announced "Everyone spread out and check the woods!"

I went into the woods and I was accompanied by Clarisse, Annabeth, Nico and Crag, who was Ares 3rd commander.

"Hey! Look, it's Darin! Son of Morpheus!" Crag said, pointed to a person leaning against a tree facing the opposite direction from us.

"WE FOUND SOMEONE!" he called and a group of other campers ran up, the whole Athena cabin and a few others.

Crag went up to Darin and put his hand on his shoulder. Crag turned around right after touching him and said. "H-He's cold... no heat... no pulse... and his skin feels weird."

"You mean he may be de-" Annabeth started but didn't finish.

She froze up and dropped her knife and looked like she had seen a giant spider. (Long story)

"C-C-C-Crag! Behind you!" she stuttered

The whole camp was focused on her and they looked up in time to see Crag turn around and...

"Darin?" he asked

"_Uhhh..."_

"Are you ok?"

Darin whirled around, glowing eyes and pale skin... he sunk his teeth into Crag and he screamed out in pain, and then collapsed, eyes rolled up into their sockets.

"_AHHHHRRGH!"_ 'Darin' screamed and more figures steeped out from behind the trees, more figures with glowing eyes...

They all started running towards us in a seemingly drunken state, swinging their arms to stay up.

Even I was scared and I thing the first to start running was someone from the Ares cabin... shocking.

After that was all began to run.

I heard screams from other campers as they were caught by the... things, I didn't even want to know what happened to them.

We were routed to the pavilion and even then more sprung up from the crack in the floor and more came out of the woods, some in orange camp-half-blood t-shirts, some in US army uniforms, some in Work shirts and lab coats, even some in ripped scuba gear...

We ran up the hill and the entire camp headed for them, unfortunately the naiads and dryads couldn't leave... but the Pegesi and Chiron the satyrs and most of the campers made it out.

We were on the other side of half blood hill... only half of the starting campers, the rest had been caught. We thought we could have a breather but about 100 of the...Zombies ran over the hill.

We couldn't run or they would infect New York and other places but we had no good weapons do defeat them.

"Hey! Maggot sacks!" a gruff voice called. We all looked over.

A man with a 'death machine' and three others with guns stood there and a little girl with a pendant in her hands and a German Sheppard as well.

The Man with the Minigun opened fire ripping apart half of the zombies in 10 seconds and the others opend fire as well.

The girl just watched.

The zombies switched targets to the bigger threat and charged them. But to no avail as they were blown to pieces and strewn along the ground.

The girl pulled out a small pistol type weapon and aimed it at the next wave of zombies and fired green balls of acid and plasma at them and they disintegrated.

The German guy took out something like a Cattle prod on steroids and fired into the horde and lightening chained to about 30 zombies while the Japanese guy took out something that looked like a high tech javelin missile but it shot a wave of pure sound quite literally blowing them away. The Russian guy threw a monkey into the middle of the zombies and they crowded around it and the monkey blew up and incinerated 40 zombies.

300 more zombies ran up the hill, we all fell back behind the Zombie killers and I heard the little girl speak to the German guy. "Ve can't hold zem for ever I must us ze thing dat I promised never to use again after the last event" she was obviously German as well.

She removed her pendant from her belt and put it around her neck...

Her eyes started to glow like the Zombies and she went a bit pale and started to float...

She pointed her hand and the zombies exploded into pools of blood and the rest of the zombies started to head towards her.

"_Are you ready fluffy?"_ and pointed at her dog.

Her dog, the German Sheppard, erupted in flames and got three times bigger, it's flesh started to peel a bit and it's eyes glowed as well... and then just as the Zombies got 5 meters from her she yelled in a demons' voice.

"_FETCH ME THEIR SOULS!"_


	2. I HAVE RETURNED

Lightning struck the ground and more of the flaming dogs appeared, but then looked at the girl, well, as cute as you can when you're an undead flaming lava hellbeast!

"_Oh yeah, they don't have souls..." _she noted "_ah, just kill the untoten!"_

The dogs charged into the waves of the undead while the 4 others were unloading electricity, sound, plasma and fire into the horde.

A few of the zombies turned towards the group of defenceless campers...

(Percy's POV)

I Saw about 10 of the zombies heading towards us, we were all so shaken up, we had no clue what to do! So I reached into my pocket and pulled out my sword; riptide and swung at one of the zombies... and celestial bronze seemed to be effective and the whole top of the zombie fell over.

"1 down, a million more to go!" I said and hacked apart the other 9 while dodging their swings and bites.

"How Many are there!" Yelled the American

I had just enough confidence left to respond "They will just keep coming! There's a hole where they will come straight from the underworld!"

"well shit! You good with a gun?"

"Um... I guess"

Then the American tossed me a M14 and I guess I just started shooting... I duno really?

(Annabeth's POV)

Percy just stood up yelled something to the American and took a rifle and started to wail on the Zombies, while I just sat on my ass, to afraid to move... yeah, REAL HEROIC! After being the 3rd most important hero of the titan war!

Soon I heard the German demon girl say "There's to many, not even the pups can hold them... wait... I have an idea!"

She thrust her arms up into the sky and the ground shook a bit.

I was still watching the fight when an arm sprung up out of the ground and I think I screamed!

Clarisse looked over and said "Shit! They're behind us!"

The arm pulled its owner out of the ground and soon more arms thrust up and pulled out of the ground... more Zombies, but wearing Nazi Soldier outfits, they're golden eyes regarding us, but not attacking us.

The girl thrust her hand forward and the "Nazi Zombies" started to charge forward and attack the "Modern Zombies" it was pretty gruesome to watch, zombies ripping zombies apart... that doesn't seem right!

"SHIT! Fall back!" Yelled the American.

The Russian threw a monkey with dynamite into the horde and it lured all the other zombies towards it as everyone headed towards an abandoned farm house not too far from the camp.

Niko was next to Percy when the bomb went off and the zombies started to come after us again.

I saw Nico trip and I ran to get him but a few of the undead were already there, I could only watch as one bit his ankle... but strangely he didn't fall unconscious but got up seeming extremely pissed off and impaled the zombie with his sword and ran towards us like nothing happened.

"Nico... it bit you, don't you feel any different?" I asked

"No, It doesn't feel like I have been infected... maybe that's cuz I am son of Hades and am immune?"

"I hope, that would be good for us... but I think we should keep an eye on you."

"Fine."

Later in the abandoned farmhouse...

There were only 30 of us left... most notably the Stoll brothers, Katie from Demeter, Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Me, Poullus, and Jake mason as well as Piper and Leo. Jason was back at the Roman camp.

The American had just finished boarding up the windows and barricading the main door.

The whole downstairs area was fairly big, and had enough room for all of us and it had about 8 windows, but the upstairs was blocked by some rubble and the basement was locked and there was a back door that was locked and led to a huge barbwire field and across that was the Barn and silo.

The American tried to flip a light on and said loudly enough so we could all hear him "Great, no power... looks like we gotta find a fuse box... Fuck you Treyarch, how about a new objective!"

"What?" I asked him

"Nothing" he said

"Look" Percy said "Who are you guys?"

"I am Tank Dempsey US Marine Corps, we were I was the first one onto Okinawa in 1945, and I single handedly won the war"

"You guys don't look that old." I noted

The Russian came up to us "I am Nikolai Belinski, of the Red Army, and to answer your question it involves allot of time travel and teleportation that I am usually too drunk to understand."

"I am Takeo Masaki, most honourable captain in the Imperial Army" said the Asian guy.

The German guy was staring out a window "Oh, ya, and I am Edvard Richtofen, a scientist with group with 935 and also part of the Nazi army."

Percy pointed his gun at the German "Wait, you're a Nazi!"'

"Yes, I am also quite crazy"

The other 3 nodded in agreement to the statement.

*Crash*

"Looks like they know were here." Tank said.

I looked at my watch to check the time but my watch was screwed up, it instead of time it just said 500.

"Weird" I muttered and put my hand on the wall to lean, and felt a bulge under my palm. "What?" I look over at the wall and there is a shotgun sticking out of the wall, I pull it off and my watch reads zero.

"Whoa!" Chris shouted and a zombie burst out of a wall. He pulled out his sword and swung at it but missed and was bitten on the leg and he cried out.

Before I could process the thought I blasted the zombie and my watch then read 90 and I looked at Chris Rodriguez, who nodded at me, I aimed at him and fired.

Clarisse ran over "What the hell!" she cried

"Clarisse, he was infected, I had no choice!" I said, as I barricaded up the hole.

"Alright, this is it!" said Tank "We make a stand here, if any get past us than all of new York is doomed."

The 29 remaining campers all got guns off the walls and got into position at the windows and holes... and then the sun came up... and we could see the horde.


End file.
